Playing Kingdom Hearts Too Long
by Blastbone
Summary: Think you have been playing Kingdom Hearts too long? Maybe we could help you out with this collection of ideas. Rated K plus for mild language and mild violence. 18 Keyblades Edition now Available.
1. 1

Author's note: This is basically a one-shot. Kingdom Hearts is the property of Disney/Square Enix. This is written for humorous reasons, and I apologize if I offend anyone in this. Please R&R.

(line)

You might have been playing Kingdom Hearts too long if…

1. You try opening every chest you come to by tapping the top of it with a set of keys, hoping it will magically spring open.

2. Every time you see a black cloak, you immediately think "Organization XIII."

3. You insist on having a duck with a staff and a dog with a shield to go with you wherever you go.

4. You keep walking into the office stating that, "This time, I have the Ultima Weapon, which should help me defeat the boss."

5. You watch cut-scenes just to see if you can recite the entire game, word for word.

6. You keep asking your best friend if he is going to open up to the darkness.

7. Every Valentine's Day, you fear that all those hearts might soon belong to the heartless…or worse, Organization XIII.

8. A storm is coming, and you instinctively run out to make sure there is no orb of darkness.

9. You keep calling the group of school bullies Organization XIII

10. Your keep trying to find paupu fruit just to make sure you and your girlfriend/boyfriend stay together forever.

11. The only way to get you off the couch is to yell, "Sephiroth is attacking a poor (insert animal here)."

12. You are disappointed each Christmas because you didn't get the keyblade.

13. You insist God knows Thundaga, and Blizzaga, and Firaga.

14. You keep looking at the stars, waiting for one of the stars to go out (and therefore, confirming your belief that the worlds are being consumed by darkness).

15. You are actually getting all this (Hmmmm).

(line)

That's all I have time for…at least for now. If you have any ideas or reasons why someone may have played too long, feel free to send them to me, and I'll try my best to put them into the next installment. Also, please excuse me if paupu is misspelled. Thanks for watching…I mean reading.


	2. Part 2

Author's note: This is basically a one-shot. Kingdom Hearts is the property of Disney/Square Enix. This is written for humorous reasons, and I apologize if I offend anyone in this. Please R&R. Or, submit your own, and see them on the list below…anything, because there is only so much that I can think of.

* * *

You might have been playing Kingdom Hearts too long if…

(Part 2)

1. You try to perform like Demyx every time you play Guitar Hero.

2. You spend hours trying to beat Sephiroth, only to see if you can copy his moves in real life.

3. Your hero is Ansem

4. Every time you visit the supermarket, you ask for potions, ethers, etc.

5. The only way to make you get out of bed in the morning is to say "I'm gonna pull a Donald and shock you if you don't get up."

6. You keep asking your best friend if he enjoyed his trip in the darkness after he comes back from vacation.

7. You keep trying to turn useless twigs into Keyblades.

8. You have ever said that you have defeated the strongest boss at a job interview.

9. You decide to call your children Sora, Kairi, and Riku.

10. Your hero is Riku…when he is actually in the form of Xehanort's heartless.

11. Every time you go to the doctor, you claim that you have been taking a lot of potions to keep your HP up.

12. You keep wondering if Xemnas could defeat Darth Vader.

13. You insist that the only way for your girlfriend to stay with you is to make sure her heart is always protected.

14. You stay in the light to make sure no heartless come around…which gets kinda hard at night.

15. At the first sign of a battle, you keep trying to summon the Keyblade. After you lose, you wonder if it has forsaken you.

* * *

That's all I have time for…at least for now. If you have any ideas or reasons why someone may have played too long, feel free to send them to me, and I'll try my best to put them into the next installment. Thanks for watching…I mean reading. 


	3. Act 3

Author's note: This is basically a one-shot. Kingdom Hearts is the property of Disney/Square Enix. This is written for humorous reasons, and I apologize if I offend anyone in this. Please R&R. Or, submit your own, and see them on the list below…anything, because there is only so much that I can think of. So…

* * *

You might have been playing Kingdom Hearts too long if…

(Act 3)

1. You ever tried to get your dog to stand on two legs and fight with a shield

2. You put green colored water into a jar, claiming that it's a potion.

3. Your super hero is Xemnas…even though you call him Mansex. (isn't hard to find out why)

4. Every time you visit the pharmacy, you keep asking for the Moogle in charge.

5. The "Monkeys Jumping on the Bed" song is replaced by the "Heartless Jumping on the Bed."

6. You keep insisting that you will be the next chosen Keyblade wielder

7. You keep trying to change forms by sticking your pet dog and your pet duck to your clothes.

8. You have ever said "That boss was a tricky one!" while talking to your boss.

9. You decide that you will try to stab yourself in the heart to see if you will turn into a heartless AND a Nobody

10. Your favorite group is that of the Disney Villans

11. Every time you go to the zoo, you keep wondering, "Does Tarzan know that the heartless took some of his family members and put them here?" every time you pass the Gorrilas

12. You decide to do something as crazy as this.

13. You keep trying to see if the Keyblade will appear in a flash of light every time you swing a baseball bat.

14. You say that you are not afraid of the darkness, and run into a dark room, hoping to end up in another world.

Courtesy of One Winged Otaku--

15. You've created an interpretive dance to simple and clean.

* * *

Thanks, One Winged Otaku, for your contribution, and I'm looking forward to having more ideas for next time. If you have any ideas or reasons why someone may have played too long, feel free to send them to me, and I'll try my best to put them into the next installment. Thanks for watching…I mean reading. 


	4. Round 4

Author's note: This is basically a one-shot. Kingdom Hearts is the property of Disney/Square Enix. This is written for humorous reasons, and I apologize if I offend anyone in this. Please R&R. Or, submit your own, and see them on the list below…anything, because there is only so much that I can think of. So…

* * *

You might have been playing Kingdom Hearts too long if…

(Round 4)

1. You insist that the little, yellow spheres (munny) are a form of currency in real life

2. You really think you have a set amount of HP, and have the feeling of being able to be "reborn" at the nearest save point.

3. The last resort in getting you off the couch is to offer to buy the keyblade, which turns out to be a wooden stick

4. Every time you visit some accessory shop, you keep asking for Huey, Dewey, or Louie.

5. The "Monkeys Jumping on the Bed" song is replaced by the "Nobodies Jumping on the Bed." (it could get interesting…just make sure the Heartless are already off the bed)

6. You keep thinking that the only way to travel is through a gummi ship, which you continuously try to find (obviously with no luck)

7. You try everything to open a treasure chest (attacking it with a set of keys, burning it, freezing it, and giving it some static electricity).

8. You have ever said "Wow! I feel all better!" anytime you eat a crown-shaped food item.

9. You figure out the hard way that you cannot spit fire out of your house keys

10. Your favorite weapon in the game is not the Keyblade, but Xemnas' "lightsabers"

11. Every time you go to the hardware store, you ask the manager if there are any Keyblades for sale.

12. You decide to do something crazier than this.

13. You keep trying to make your friend angry, just to see if his appearance changes.

14. You say that only idiots want keyblades, yet you have one yourself.

Courtesy of One Winged Otaku--

15. You go to the paint store and ask if they have a HP orb green!

Courtesy of OathkeeperKeybearer--

16. Whenever you open your front door with your keys, you do the little jumpy thing that Sora does in the second game.

* * *

Thanks, One Winged Otaku and OathkeeperKeybearer, for your contributions, and I'm looking forward to having more for next time. I am sorry, Oathkeeper, if I altered yours just a bit. For anyone else, if you have any ideas or reasons why someone may have played too long, feel free to send them to me, and I'll try my best to put them into the next installment. Thanks for watching…I mean reading. 


	5. Level 5

Author's note: This is basically a multi-chapter one-shot. Kingdom Hearts is the property of Disney/Square Enix...like always. This is written for humorous reasons, and I apologize if I offend anyone in this. Please R&R. Or, submit your own, and see them on the list below…anything, because there is only so much that I can think of. So…

* * *

You might have been playing Kingdom Hearts too long if…

(Level 5)

1. You can't seem to find anywhere to eat in any of the worlds, and wonder how everyone survives.

2. You can't seem to put the controller down. (The obvious reason)

3. The last request you make, on your death bed, is to try to become one with Kingdom Hearts.

4. Every time you visit the in-laws, you keep thinking that they might be something other than human, but you are unsure if they are heartless or nobodies.

5. You would rather go out with Larxene than your own girlfriend.

6. You keep thinking that the only other way to travel is through the corridors of darkness, but you are unable to access the portal through the realm of darkness.

7. You try to tell everyone that Organization XIII is on earth, and point to the nearest crowd of black-cloaked monks.

8. You have ever said tried to call forth lightning from your house keys.

9. You figure out the hard way that you cannot jump into a book like Sora.

10. You continuously try to get a duck to wear a blue shirt, a blue beanie, and wield a staff

11. Every time you get into a fight, you grab one of your friends in an attempt to merge with them and become stronger

12. You decide that the best way to quit is to join (…the Organization).

13. You keep wondering where all the different Keyblade designs actually came from.

14. You find out that your twin is not your nobody…the hard way.

**Courtesy of OathkeeperKeybearer--**

15. Every time you see a Disney movie that is a world you scream that you've been there and ramble on about the boss that you defeated.

**Courtesy of Shattered.Eclipse--**

16. You have named all the stars in the sky after each of the worlds because you believe they are.

17. You find a strange hole in the wall and hold your keyblade up to it to see if it's a key hole and whether or not you can open it to see what happens.

18. After doing number 17, you start to wonder if something bad might happen to your world, like heartless coming into it if you do open it, but then decide that Sora would get here eventually if it happened and that you could defend your self and such if you had to.

* * *

Thanks, Shattered.Eclipse and OathkeeperKeybearer, for your contributions, and I'm looking forward to having more for next time. As for One Winged Okatu, I assure you that I have not been following you at all...because I don't know where you live. For anyone else, if you have any ideas or reasons why someone may have played too long, feel free to send them to me, and I'll try my best to put them into the next installment. Thanks for watching…I mean reading. 


	6. Zone 6

Author's note: This is basically a multi-chapter one-shot. Kingdom Hearts is the property of Disney/Square Enix...like always. This is written for humorous reasons, and I apologize if I offend anyone in this. Please R&R. Or, submit your own, and see them on the list below…anything, because there is only so much that I can think of. So…

* * *

You might have been playing Kingdom Hearts too long if…

(Zone 6)

1. You think Achmed (Jeff Dunham) is the stunt double for Jack Skellington, especially the battle scenes

2. You see news about wars and wonder if someone with a Keyblade is involved

3. The first thing you ask for when you get arrested, and get your one free call, is some way to get out of jail, namely the Keyblade.

4. Every time you visit the parents, you feel as if they let you down, and try to see other worlds by building a raft.

5. You realize that you cannot glide through the air and land softly like Sora…the hard way.

6. You keep thinking that, should you decide to build a raft, you should make sure it is ready to go that night, thinking that the world is going to end.

7. You keep referring to the school bullies as the Heartless.

8. You have ever said tried to freeze someone by using your house keys.

9. You figure out the hard way that you cannot eat an acorn and shrink, or use a potion on a flower to increase your size.

10. You continuously look for a mouse wielding a golden Keyblade.

11. Every time you get into a fight, you try to do the moves Sora does.

12. You decide that the best way to quit is to die a horrible death, preferably at the hands of Sephiroth.

13. You keep wondering if the stars in the sky are really other worlds, and you look into the sunset hoping to get there someday.

14. You find out that your mom is not a member of Organization XIII.

Courtesy of OathkeeperKeybearer--

15. You built a gummi ship out of rocks you found in your yard that you're convinced are meteors.

* * *

Thanks to everyone for your contributions so far, and I'm looking forward to having more for next time. For anyone else, if you have any ideas or reasons why someone may have played too long, feel free to send them to me, and I'll try my best to put them into the next installment. Thanks for reading. 


	7. Scene 7

Author's note: This is basically a multi-chapter one-shot. Kingdom Hearts is the property of Disney/Square Enix...like always. This is written for humorous reasons, and I apologize if I offend anyone in this. Please R&R. Or, submit your own, and see them on the list below…anything, because there is only so much that I can think of. So…

* * *

You might have been playing Kingdom Hearts too long if…

(Scene 7)

1. You insist on Calling Xemnas Xehanort.

2. You keep an eye out for storms, especially at night.

3. The first thing you ask for when you are in a new town is, "Got any Heartless hanging around?"

4. Every time you see a milk carton you think "Got Heartless?" instead of "Got Milk?"

5. You realize that you cannot jump twice to avoid being hit like Sora does, especially if the second jump is in midair.

6. You keep insisting that your worst enemy is trying to steal your heart, and your house keys are your only way to defend yourself.

7. You keep referring to the school bullies as the Organization.

8. You have ever said tried to make someone fly by using your house keys.

9. You realize that Kingdom Hearts is light, but wonder why it exists in the realm of darkness.

10. You try to keep out of the way of someone who has a long sword…for obvious reasons.

11. Every time you get into a fight, you look for the nearest exit, hoping they won't follow you.

12. You decide that the worst thing to do in a fight is try some moves alone.

13. You keep wondering why you ended up here and not Radiant Garden.

14. You find out that your dad is not a heartless.

15. You go to the paint store to see if they have any Munny yellow. (Quite possibly to compliment the HP Orb green.)

* * *

Thanks, to everyone who has read this and submitted suggestions so far. As a reminder, if you have any ideas or reasons why someone may have played too long, feel free to send them to me, and I'll try my best to put them into the next installment. Until next time…if there will be a next time… 


	8. Section 8

Author's note: This is basically a multi-chapter one-shot. Kingdom Hearts is the property of Disney/Square Enix...like always. This is written for humorous reasons, and I apologize if I offend anyone in this. Please R&R. Or, you can submit your own, and see them on the list below…anything, because there is only so much that I can think of. So…

* * *

You might have been playing Kingdom Hearts too long if…

(Section 8)

1. You come up with another list…probably has more than what I got.

2. You keep an eye out for storms, and prepare to take your raft out as it is coming in.

3. The first thing you ask for when you are in a new town is, "where's the keyhole?"

4. Every time you see a milk carton you think "Got Heartless?" instead of "Got Milk?"

5. You realize that you cannot glide like Sora does, especially if you do it off a very high bridge.

6. You keep insisting that the guy next door is Ansem because he hides in his house doing experiments.

7. You keep referring to the local school government as Organization III.

8. You keep insisting that Sora should be in the next Super Smash Bros.

9. You realize that Kingdom Hearts is just one big heart, and wonder if it should be considered a world.

10. You try to be a guy who has a long sword, and try to keep fighting someone with toilet paper on his large sword.

11. Every time you get into a fight, you keep trying to summon a new friend out of a charm necklace.

12. You decide that the worst thing to do in a fight is to make fun of the enemy…unless they really can't fight, then you have every right to.

13. You keep wondering why Twilight Town is in perpetual sunset. Watching a sunset is one thing, but watching it forever is ridiculous!

14. You find out that your sister is not Maleficent…and she is not gonna turn into a dragon.

15. After you beat the game, you go through it again to see if you can do it much faster than the last time. (kinda hard with the first one though)

* * *

Thanks, to everyone who has read this and submitted suggestions so far. As a reminder, if you have any ideas or reasons why someone may have played too long, feel free to send them to me, and I'll try my best to put them into the next installment. Until next time. 


	9. 9

Author's note: This is basically a multi-chapter one-shot. Kingdom Hearts is the property of Disney/Square Enix...like always. This is written for humorous reasons, and I apologize if I offend anyone in this. Please R&R. Or, you can submit your own, and see them on the list below…anything, because there is only so much that I can think of. So…

* * *

You might have been playing Kingdom Hearts too long if…

(9)

1. You come up with another, interesting way to explain this to people.

2. You keep an eye out for heartless and nobodies every time you travel.

3. The first thing you do when you get to the nearest town

4. Every time you see a shadow, you try to attack it with your keys, even if it's your own shadow.

5. You realize that you cannot run really fast like Sora does, unless you are on ice or something.

6. You keep insisting that the guy next door is Vexen because he hides in his house doing strange experiments.

7. The only thing that will warn you about a fire is if someone yells "Perish" in a voice similar to Sephiroth's.

8. You keep insisting that Sora shouldn't have been the one who would wield the keyblade because his spikey hair always gets in the way.

9. You realize that Sephiroth is just a big push over, and you attempt to push him over the edge of a cliff. You won't like what happens next

10. You keep insisting that you have an increased amount of HP every time you go into battle, and wonder why you are worse for wear after a serious attack.

**Courtesy of OathkeeperKeybearer:**

11. You jump in the ocean and try to sing, but start yelling at your pet duck to change you into a merperson already.

12. You bow to every mouse you see, just incase it's the King.

13. You dream about the fight scenes at night (and sometimes in math class).

14. You can perform every facial movement in the game with out looking, even the battle scenes.

15. Every time you see a movie with any of the voice characters (Hayden P. ect. ect.) you scream "Omigosh it's Kairi (or whoever it is)!!" and tell EVERYONE in the theater and/or you house.

**Courtesy of Ibeyla the Zoidian:**

16. You have ever screamed "AHH! HELP! A HEARTLESS!" when your friend's black cat snuck up on you during the night.

17. You spar with your brother using wooden swords and try, unsuccessfully, to zap him with spells.

18. You go to the store and ask them where the sea-salt ice-cream is.

19. You open and shut your door continually, hoping a portal to another world will appear.

* * *

Thanks, to everyone who has read this and submitted suggestions so far. I realize that, in the 8th chapter, I repeated number 4 from chapter 7. This is a mistake on my part as I realize I overlooked it, and for that, I am sorry. As a reminder, if you have any ideas or reasons why someone may have played too long, feel free to send them to me, and I'll try my best to put them into the next installment. Until next time. 


	10. Route 10

Author's note: This is basically a multi-chapter one-shot. Kingdom Hearts is the property of Disney/Square Enix...like always. This is written for humorous reasons, and I apologize if I offend anyone in this. Please R&R. Or, you can submit your own, and see them on the list below…anything, because there is only so much that I can think of. So…

* * *

You might have been playing Kingdom Hearts too long if…

(Route 10)

1. You drop your keys into a heater (accidentally), and hold you hand over the heater to see if your keys magically return.

2. You keep thinking that the space shuttles are actually short range Gummi Ships.

3. The first thing you do when you visit your friends home is check everywhere for heartless.

4. Each member of your household is briefed by you about the threat of the heartless…every day.

5. You realize that you cannot drop over 50 ft. and walk away unscratched.

6. You keep making fun of some of the Organizations weapons (I.E. Zexion's book).

7. You start each fight by saying "That's enough!" like Sephiroth, and try to hit your opponent really fast 13 times.

8. You keep insisting that Riku was always the better fighter, and it was Xehanort's heartless that caused him to lose against Sora.

9. You realize that Cloud and Sephiroth have similar characteristics, and you realize this when both decide to attack you!

10. You keep wondering why your clothes don't change colors when you tape your pet duck to you.

**Courtesy of OathkeeperKeybearer:**

11. You know every word to the musicals in Atlantica.

12. You get eaten by a whale to see if his insides are purple.

**Courtesy of Ibeyla the Zoidian:**

13. You keep running into doors thinking they'll open for you.

14. You keep trying to make your wooden sword turn into the Keyblade.

15. You think every shadow is a heartless and swing at it.

16. You stare at the stars, making sure none of them blink out.

17. You instantly think nobody when someone acts emotionless.

18. You stare at the sky whenever a storm hits

* * *

Thanks, to everyone who has read this and submitted suggestions so far. As a reminder, if you have any ideas or reasons why someone may have played too long, feel free to send them to me, and I'll try my best to put them into the next installment, as I am starting to run out of ideas. Until next time. 


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: This is basically a multi-chapter one-shot. Kingdom Hearts is the property of Disney/Square Enix...like always. This is written for humorous reasons, and I apologize if I offend anyone in this. Please R&R. Or, you can submit your own, and see them on the list below…anything, because there is only so much that I can think of. So…

* * *

You might have been playing Kingdom Hearts too long if…

(Chapter 11)

1. You can recite each and every line, including those in the battle scenes

2. You always dress up as Sora, Riku, or Kairi for Halloween.

3. The best excuse you could come up with for skipping class is because you "Had to protect the world from the Heartless and Nobodies."

4. Each member of your household has been given a weird version of their name (by you) with an added "X" except your sister, in which barely any of the letters match. (Kairi and Namine)

5. You realize that you cannot drop over a cliff and land in the same spot in the water below every time.

6. You keep making fun of Maleficent and try to vanquish her at the next opportune moment.

7. You start a fight by playing dramatic music, waiting for like a minute, then attack

8. You keep insisting that Riku was always the better fighter, even if he was defeated by Roxas without Xehanort's Heartless' help.

9. You insist that Cloud and Sephiroth are really playing a twisted game of sherades.

10. You keep wondering how anyone could wear shoes that looked to be 3 times bigger than their feet.

Courtesy of OathkeeperKeybearer:

11. While inside the whale seeing if his insides really are purple you look for a puppet and your missing best friend.

12. You can draw every keyblade and key chain from memory.

Courtesy of Ibeyla the Zoidian:

13. You find out that lion cubs dont have spiky hair and cant talk, the hard way!

14. You run around screaming "The Heartless are attacking!" whenever a storm hits.

15. You wonder when NASA will wise-up and start building space shuttles out of Gummi Blocks.

16. You can sing 'Simple and Clean' in your sleep.

17. You have a hang-out called 'The Usual Spot'.

* * *

Thanks, to everyone who has read this and submitted suggestions so far. As a reminder, if you have any ideas or reasons why someone may have played too long, feel free to send them to me, and I'll try my best to put them into the next installment, as I am starting to run out of ideas. And sorry for not updating quickly…I have been away from my computer for a while. Until Next time.


	12. Act 12

Author's note: This is basically a one-shot

Author's note: This is basically a multi-chapter one-shot. Kingdom Hearts is the property of Disney/Square Enix...like always. This is written for humorous reasons, and I apologize if I offend anyone in this. Please R&R. Or, you can submit your own, and see them on the list below…anything, because there is only so much that I can think of.

Also, I am sorry for not updating in over a month on this one…I am beginning to run out of ideas…and Summer is on the way (which means it is time for finals).

So, anyway, here's…

* * *

You might have been playing Kingdom Hearts too long if…

(Act 12)

1. You watch all the Disney movies (except the ones in the game) to see if Sora could have helped in some form or another.

2. You always dress up as Sora in one of his forms for Halloween.

3. The worst excuse you make for skipping class is you "Had to teach your pet duck how to perform magic.

4. You really think you are Sora (which I think might be one of the most obvious reasons).

5. You try to battle using two keyblades, but find it is not what you would expect.

6. You keep making fun of Xemnas and try to vanquish her at the next opportune moment.

7. You finish a fight by seeing if orbs of light surround you and time slows down.

8. You insist that the best way to travel (even if it's not off world) is through the Gummi Ship system.

9. You insist that Cloud and Sephiroth are really friends just fighting for fun.

10. You keep wondering why Namine's name isn't like Xakiri or something.

**Courtesy of One Winged Otaku:**

11. you scream "KINGDOM HEARTS!" when you hear the Square Enix Comercial "ding!"

**Courtesy of eCZi (…hope you don't mind if I use them):**

12. Every time you go to Disney World, you come up to a Mickey Mouse, and scream, "Your Majesty, I found you!"

13. You attempt to cast trinities with a dog and a duck.

14. You feel really awkward when you watch Disney cartoons, whether it be the really old ones, or the new Playhouse Disney ones, because Sora, Kairi, Riku, and the Organization, along with Heartless and other Nobodys aren't there in the scene.

* * *

Thanks, to everyone who has read this and submitted suggestions. I am sorry to say that next chapter will be my last one, unless I somehow miraculously think of some new ones. If you have any last ideas, please send them in and I will make sure that they will be in the final chapter. Again, this kinda all depends on you, the viewers and reviewers. Until Next time.


	13. Organization XIII Style

Author's note: This is basically a one-shot

Author's note: This is basically a multi-chapter one-shot. Kingdom Hearts is the property of Disney/Square Enix...like always. This is written for humorous reasons, and I apologize if I offend anyone in this. Please R&R. Or, you can submit your own, and see them on the list below…anything, because there is only so much that I can think of.

A lot of people have reviewed and submitted ideas. I would like to thank everyone at this point. (Applause soundtrack can be heard in the background)

Anyway, here's…

* * *

You might have been playing Kingdom Hearts too long if…

(Orgainization XIII Style)

1. You think 'NSYNC is where you are going to end up at some time during your stay in Wonderland.

2. You always have your house keys by your bed stand, "just in case."

3. The worst excuse you make for skipping class is you "Had to teach your pet dog how to stand erect and throw a shield like a boomerang/frizbee."

4. You think that there is something fishy going on between you and your Girlfriend because she keeps calling you "Sora" or "Riku".

5. You try to battle using THREE keyblades, only to find that it is hard enough just to wield two…and virtually impossible to wield three at one time.

6. You keep trying to fight in real life and say "Sora makes this look SO easy."

7. You see if there are small orbs left behind and try to pick them up (if there are any).

8. You have trouble trying to get through a lock, so you try to use some random key and point it towards the keyhole, hoping it will unlock magically.

9. You insist that the best Keyblade in the game is the Way to the Dawn.

10. You keep wondering if there is more than thirteen organization members.

**Courtesy of One Winged Otaku:**

11. You start to wonder "Why aren't tidus and Yuna together in KH2?

12. …Or "I wonder where Goofy's wife is?"

**Courtesy of Linds the Stupid:**

13. When you see a mousehole, you look in and say "your majesty?"

14. During card games you constantly say "cardbreak!"

15. When your "Keyblade" can't open a door, you raise a card into the air.

**Courtesy of ShadowRebirth37** (Formerly Ibeyla the Zoidian…congrats on signing up):

16. You keep trying to figure out what Axel's real name was before he turned into a nobody. (like Roxas is 'Sora' with an 'x')

17. You have both Kingdom Hearts soundtracks and know the words to "Simple and Clean" and "Sanctuary" by heart.

18. You wonder what the Organization does in their spare time.

19. You keep running into a tree thinking there is a portal to Santa's workhop in it.

20. Go to the Zoo and try to point out Goofy in the Sea Turtle exhibit.

21. You know every kind of heartless and Nobody by heart and can tell someone their stats without looking them up.

**Courtesy of Riku's Dark Vampire Girl**

22. At the zoo, you jump into the lion's pen and see if you'll change into a lion cub.

23. When you see your friends' twin brother (not fraternal), you assume he is the replica.

24. You wonder why the full moon is round and not heart shaped.

25. You think anybody with grey or silver hair is the leader of an evil Organization.

26. You try to break computers with your house key because you believe you are living in a virtual world.

27. You run away from every blond you see for fear they will rewrite you memory.

28. You move to Hawaii or the Carribean and start to look for a platinum haired guy and a pink haired girl to be your friends.

29. The only clothes in your closet are jumpsuits and mini jackets.

30. You avoid eating and using the restroom because Sora never did.

31. When you go to Disney World, you try to recruit the Goofy, Donald, and Mickey mascots to help you fight the darkness.

* * *

Thanks, to everyone who has read this and submitted suggestions. Due to the sudden increase in demand for this , I think I might be able to make another chapter. Keep sending in your ideas, and I might be able to use them in the **14****th** edition of _Playing Kingdom Hearts Too Long_.


	14. Symphony 14

Author's note: This is basically a multi-chapter one-shot. Kingdom Hearts is the property of Disney/Square Enix...like always. This is written for humorous reasons, and I apologize if I offend anyone in this. Please R&R. Or, you can submit your own, and see them on the list below…anything, because there is only so much that I can think of.

Well, the "Moment you have been waiting for," here's...

* * *

You might have been playing Kingdom Hearts too long if…

(Symphony 14)

1. You call your self a Keyblade Master when you can't even master a sword.

2. While training your dog and your duck to fight, you become attacked…by said trainees.

3. The worst excuse you make for skipping class is you "Insisted on finding Sephiroth first, then kill him."

4. You think that there is something fishy going on between you and your Girlfriend because she starts calling you "Roxas."

5. You try to battle using FOUR keyblades, only to find that the only person to wield four weapons at one time is General Grevious.

6. You keep getting into fights because you "Felt the dark presence of a heartless."

7. You wonder why the worlds inhabitants don't question the Moogles that take residence in their world.

8. You use different keychains to see if your house keys change.

9. You insist that Xemnas could defeat Darth Vader because he has TWO lightsabers.

10. You play Shining Force 2, and, using the cheat to rename all the characters, you name everyone after Kingdom Hearts Characters. (I've done that)

**Courtesy of eCZi**:

11. If you ever go into a house with white walls, and everything in there's...well, white, you might be feeling a little strange about some girl in there, saying "You were never supposed to exsist."

**Courtesy of Linds the Stupid**:

12. You design your own Heartless, and Nobodies.

13. While watching Disney movies you constantly wonder why Sora hasn't showed up yet.

14. You Google "Kingdom Hearts 3" every hour, on the hour in hopes of finding out when there going to release it.

**Courtesy of ShadowRebirth37**:

15. You keep holding up playing cards in front of your door thinking a portal to another world will appear.

16. You wonder what Riku's form might be in the Pride Lands. (I think he'd be a white tiger myself)

17. You think Wyverns are cute. (SO guilty on that one! Just look at my fic!XP)

18. You have several escape routes planned out when the Heartless find our world.

19. You try to figure our your Organization name. (mine would be Xibeyla, using my auther name)

**Courtesy of AitheHeartlessGirl**

20. You know you've played KH too long when you try too summon weapons like Marluxia's scythe or Xemnas' lightsabers

21. You are trying too sue Xemnas becuase he stole the idea of lightsabers from Star Wars

**Courtesy of Aelsthla-Mental**

22. When you play FEAR, you wonder if Alma is is really Namine messing with your head.

23. You attempt to create replicas of yourself due to paranoia of being betrayed.

24. You never join an organization, saying that 'It will destroy itself anyway'.

25. Not learning your lesson trying to wield three keyblades, you try wielding six spears, and fail miserably.

* * *

Thanks, to everyone who has read this and submitted suggestions. Not as much as last time, which had nearly **30** suggestions, including my own 10, but it is still worthy of another chapter. Keep sending in your ideas, and I might be able to use them in the **15****th** edition of _Playing Kingdom Hearts Too Long_.


	15. No XV

Author's note: This is basically a multi-chapter one-shot. Kingdom Hearts is the property of Disney/Square Enix...like always. This is written for humorous reasons, and I apologize if I offend anyone in this. Please R&R. Or, you can submit your own, and see them on the list below…anything, because there is only so much that I can think of.

Also, I am sorry for not updating in over a month on this one…I have been previously preoccupied!

So, anyway, here's…

(line)

You might have been playing Kingdom Hearts too long if…

(No. XV)

1. Someone mentions the key to the city and wonder if it's the Keyblade.

2. While training your dog and your duck to fight, you become attacked by heartless, causing your dog and duck to run away in fear.

3. The worst excuse you make for skipping class is you "felt the power of darkness spreading, and went to safeguard the world(s).

4. You think that there is something fishy going on between you and your Boyfriend because he starts calling you "Naminé."

5. You try to battle using FIVE keyblades, and…uh…let's just stop with this series.

6. You keep getting into fights because you keep thinking the other guy is evil.

7. You wonder what the little puffballs on the Moogles do (in KH…AND Final Fantasy) when you touch them.

8. You hear a story about some (wo)man getting attacked, and wondering why said (wo)man didn't have her keyblade(s) with her.

9. You insist that Xemnas and Darth Maul are equally matched because one has TWO lightsabers, and the other has a double ended lightsaber.

10. You wonder what it would be like if Sora was a dragon in a Spyro the Dragon themed world

**Courtesy of eCZi**:

11. You ever find some sort of blue, green, red, yellow, or white markings on the ground, and you try to jump, climb on top of your friends, crash into something (with your friends, in consecutive order by smallest to biggest...), push something, or raise your 'weapon' in the air and expect to get something unrealistic like a Megalixir.

(Note to eCZi: I edited it a bit…hope you don't mind)

**Courtesy of ShadowRebirth37**:

12. When your grandpa doesn't recongnize you for a moment, you wonder if you are in some twisted memory-generated world.

13. You wonder who would win if Xemnas and General Grievious squared off. (my money's on Greveious!! Lol.)

14. You wonder what Sora, Donald and Goofy would look like if they went to Aladar's world. (I'm beting Sora'd be a Pachy-whatever, Donald'd be a Pteranadon, and Goofy'd be a Ankylosaurus.)

15. You wonder where Tidus and and the other Islanders went when the Destiny Islands were swallowed by darkness.

16. You look around your backyard and neighborhood for Heartless... everyday.

17. You know where every glitch is on the entire first game.

18. You know where every Heartless is on BOTH games.

19. You think Axel is somehow still alive and will come back in KH 3. (well, I do!!)

20. Whenever you watch Disney movies you imagine how the level of that world would look.

21. You spar with your brother to prepare yourself for the Heartless invation.

**Courtesy of Aelsthla-Mental**

22. You have made a dozen fan fictions, each with a different idea on what Kingdom Hearts 3 is about.

23. You realize since Roxas was half of Sora's power, and Roxas was created at Hollow Bastion, Sora actually beat Xehanort's Heartless at half power.

24. You constantly complain that reflecting attacks is underpowered in every game you play except Kingdom Hearts 2.

25. You think Vexen is alive, and it was a replica that was killed (thats what I wish anyway...)

26. You create Organization XIII from all your friends, even if you have less then thirteen. You just say that they died already.

27. You have nightmares of Pete leading Organization XIII.

(Note to Aelsthla-Mental: I edited some of your ideas…hope you don't mind)

**Courtesy of OathkeeperKeybearer**

28. When you go to a certain room in a certain shop in a certain place in Disney World and the TV's playing a KH2 trailer you stand there for 10 minutes watching it and thinking how much this person stinks at this game.

**Courtesy of xoRaining Diamondsox**

29. Every time Haley Joel Osment shows up on screen, you shout "It's Sora!"

30. (Same applies with David Gallagher, Hayden whats-her-name, and other fellow screen actors)

* * *

Thanks, to everyone who has read this and submitted suggestions. I would also like to thank those who have reviewed, and I thank One Winged Okatu for congratulating me on my 50th review! Chapter 16 is going to be a READER'S CHOICE chapter. Go back and choose the top 5-10 favorites YOU like! This time, the ENTIRE Chapter is in your hands!


	16. Combo 16

Author's note: This is basically a multi-chapter one-shot. Kingdom Hearts is the property of Disney/Square Enix...like always. This is written for humorous reasons, and I apologize if I offend anyone in this. Please R&R. Or, you can submit your own, and see them on the list below…anything, because there is only so much that I can think of.

Please excuse me for posting so late. AS PROMISED, here's…

* * *

You might have been playing Kingdom Hearts too long if…

(Combo 16: Viewer's Special "The Best of…")

SPECIAL NOTE: These are in NO PARTICULAR ORDER!

1. You put green colored water into a jar, claiming that it's a potion.

2. Every time you see a black cloak, you immediately think "Organization XIII."

3. You keep wondering why Twilight Town is in perpetual sunset. Watching a sunset is one thing, but watching it forever is ridiculous!

4. You can recite each and every line, including those in the battle scenes

5. You start to wonder "Why aren't Tidus and Yuna together in KH2?

6. During card games you constantly say "Cardbreak!"

7. While watching Disney movies you constantly wonder why Sora hasn't showed up yet.

8. Every time Haley Joel Osment shows up on screen, you shout "It's Sora!"

9. You wonder what it would be like if Sora was a dragon in a Spyro the Dragon themed world.

10. You wonder who would win if Xemnas and General Grievious squared off.

11. You try to figure out your Organization name.

12. You find out that lion cubs don't have spiky hair and can't talk, the hard way!

* * *

Thanks, to everyone who has read this and submitted suggestions. I would also like to thank those who have reviewed. I shall be accepting more new ones for Chapter 17.


	17. Limit 17

Author's note: Welcome to one of the only stories that describes you as either at true Kingdom Hearts fan, or if you have just been playing it for WAY TOO LONG! Kingdom Hearts is the property of Disney/Square Enix...like always. This is written for humorous reasons, and I apologize if I offend anyone in this. Please R&R. Or, you can submit your own, and see them on the list below.

Please excuse me for posting so late. AS PROMISED, here's…

* * *

You might have been playing Kingdom Hearts too long if…

(17th Limit)

1. You keep wondering, "How long does it really take for the game to complete in real time."

2. Every time you see someone in a suit of purple armor, you ask them, "Is your heartless the Guard Armor?"

3. Every story you make has a different name for Kairi's Keyblade (the one Riku gives her).

4. You go to school for the Halloween party as Sora, only to find someone there dressed as Anti-Sora (fight might ensue)

5. You start to wonder if the world is going to fall to the darkness in 2012, thus causing the heartless to come for real.

6. Upon believing No.5, you wonder if the reason for the crystal skulls is to summon Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey.

7. While watching Disney movies, you wonder when the heartless show up.

8. Every time David Gallagher shows up on screen, you shout "RIKU!"

9. You wonder what it would be like if Sora was in different worlds NOT Disney related (IE Shark Tale).

10. You wonder who would win if Xaldin and General Grievious squared off.

**Courtesy of AitheHeartlessGirl**

11. You're saying "Got it memorized" and "As If" at the end of your sentences(As if is Xigbar's catchphrase)

12. You're trying to use magic from a Keyblade keychain that you bought from a store

13. You're thinking why some of your friends looks like Luxord or Demyx.Maybe cause of their hair...

**Courtesy of Star Wars nut:**

14. You make a cardboard Keyblade and bring it to school "just in case."

15. You watch shows like "Mickey Mouse Clubhouse" or "House of Mouse" just so you can make Kingdom Hearts jokes.

16. After seeing "A Goofy Movie" you wonder whether Max would have a Keyblade or a shield.

17. You time yourself to see how fast you can beat Xemnas (my record is half an hour, with cutscenes).

18. You design Keyblades in your spare time.

19. You argue with siblings over whether Marluxia is a he or a she.

**Courtesy of secretsuperstar1234:**

20. You have a fan-girl fit when you see someone that looks like a Kingdom Hearts character.

21. You also start stalking them and sending them weird emails.

22. You made a type of sea-salt ice-cream.

**Courtesy of Jita Sami Dai:**

23. You wonder if Axel is bulimic or anorexic

24. You think of what makes Sora, Roxas and Cloud's hair defy gravity

25. You've tried to defeat Sephiroth like 6 times and still haven't defeated him

26. When you memorize "Hikari" and "Passion"

27. When you think you're as cool as Riku

28. You start calling Xemnas Mansex and Roxas Roxy

29. When you get into a bath and say "Dance water dance!" to the ripping waves

30. You begin to think Axel is your hero

31. You begin to rethink Axel being your hero when you think of all the ORG. XI members he's killed off

32. When you replay the beginning of Kingdom Hearts just to hear the remix of Simple & Clean.

33. You say "Got it memorized?" at the end of most of your sentences

**Courtesy of ShadowRebirth37:**

34. You watch every Disney movie you can get your hands on, trying to figure out what the level would look like.

35. You try to figure out what Sora would look like if he visited said levels.

36. You draw up keyblade designs for every Disney movie you can find.

37. You wonder what would happen if the Kingdom Hearts heroes visited Zi.

* * *

_Special note to secretsuperstar1234: I took your first one and turned it into two if you don't mind._

Thanks, to everyone who has read this and submitted suggestions (with over THREE DOZEN this time, SPECIAL THANKS to those who submitted theirs before the publishing of the Viewer's Special). I would also like to thank those who have reviewed. I shall be accepting more new ones for Chapter 18.


	18. 18 Keyblades Edition

Author's note: This is basically a multi-chapter one-shot. Kingdom Hearts is the property of Disney/Square Enix...like always. This is written for humorous reasons, and I apologize if I offend anyone in this. Please R&R. Or, you can submit your own, and see them on the list below…anything, because there is only so much that I can think of.

Please excuse me for posting so late…been busy. AND NOW OUR FEATURE PRESENTATION OF…

* * *

You might have been playing Kingdom Hearts too long if…

(18 Keyblades Edition)

1. You keep wondering, "How long does it really take for the gummi ship to travel around."

2. The best thing you can do is DEMAND a third Kingdom Hearts (see where it gets you.

3. Every story you made with the different names for Kairi's Keyblade has a different OC paired with Riku.

4. You go to school for the Halloween party as Sora, only to find someone there dressed as an Organization XIII member, most likely Xemnas. (fight might ensue)

5. You start to wonder if Barrack Obama is really a Heartless in disguise (you never know)

6. Chopped liver and onions are nothing compared to a potion.

7. While watching Non-Disney movies, you wonder what it would really look like in Kingdom Hearts.

8. Every time Jesse McCartney shows up on screen (especially to sing), you shout "ROXAS!"

9. You wonder why Roxas didn't do any singing while he was still around

10. You wonder who would win if Larxene and Thor met up.

**Courtesy of Star Wars nut:**

11. You're a fangirl of more than one Organization XIII member, and you make up a different OC for each one.

12. You try to figure out what characters from other fiction would make good Keybearers (Sokka from Avatar: the Last Airbender would be awesome.)

13. You read Twilight and can't help but notice the similiarities between vampires and Nobodies (except that the Nobodies are nowhere as annoying, with the possible exception of Xemnas)

14. You incorperate Kingdom Hearts characters into crossovers... with two other things.

15. You play FFX-2 and can't help laughing about how Yuna, Rikku, and Paine look in KH2.

**Courtesy of ShadowRebirth37:**

16. You wonder what happened to all the Keychains that Sora had collected in the first game.

17. You put ears on your neighbor's black cat, take a picture, and run to school with your 'proof that Heartless have found our world'.

18. Wonder what sort of adventure Sora and friends would have in different animes. (Pokemon and Zoids would be great!! ;D)

**Courtesy of BakuraFromSchool**

19. You vow to make your own recipe for sea-salt ice cream

20. You create SIMS after the Organization Characters (without downloading skins)… and  
pair them with each other.

21. You're disappointed when your name can't be anagrammed with an X

22. You buy a polished sphere in either blue, green, orange, or yellow and hold it to the sunlight, wishing you had 3 other friends to do this with.

23. When you visit Disneyland, you mutually decide (with yourself) where each organization member would hang out at. (ie. Demyx :new Orleans Square; Axel: Fronteir land)

24. You replay the first "5 days" in KH2 just to see Roxas; and are disappointed that he only has 2 hours of game play.

25. You have thought about seven wonders that your town might have.

26. During game play with Sora, you whisper "I see dead people."

**Courtesy of Aelsthla Mental**

27. You think that after Hollow Bastion, Sora was just a heartless in human form until he fused with Roxas again.

28. You have a total of forty two ideas of what the "Unbirth" could be.

29. You go 'aren't the heartless only a heart and nobodies only a body?'

30. You wonder if the heartless are the heart, and the nobodies are the body. Is it possible there is a third creature that symbolizes a third thing e.g. the mind?

**Courtesy of Alxur**

31. You try to write a letter to one of the characters

**Courtesy of eCZi**

32. you see a person that merely KINDA looks like Sora or any other Kingdom Hearts character, you call them like "the Sora guy!" or "the Roxas kid!".

33. you start making little doodles with the titles of the ORganization member's names (e.g; Luna Diviner, Key of Destiny, Flurry of Dancing Flames, Uh...Melodious Nocturne, y'know. :D)

* * *

Thanks, to everyone who has read this and submitted suggestions thus far. I would also like to thank those who have reviewed. I shall be accepting more new ones for Chapter 19.


End file.
